1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that records on an optical disc, and more particularly, to a device that records information on an optical disc and a method to control the laser used to record the information.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical disc using a dye-polymer recording material such as a CD-Recordable (CD-R) and the like operates to record the necessary information with a constant linear velocity (CLV). The optical disc provides the advantage that maintaining the recording quality is easy, because the time the laser is on to record is a constant even though the position on the optical disc being recorded may vary.
However, there is a problem in that a circuit rotating the optical disc or a spindle motor can heat up and the power used can fluctuate. Thus, the number of rotations per unit time can rapidly increase or decrease due to differences in temperature and power consumed. These variations can be as large as 2.5 times the target speed, depending on the position of the recording laser on the radius of the optical disc. Further, the problems caused prevent the recording process from happening at higher speeds.
To solve the problem, related optical recording devices control the angular velocity by controlling the number of rotations per unit time. This method results in an approximation of a constant angular velocity (CAV). However, there is still the drawback that the recording quality is not maintained by varying the irradiating time depending on the recording position, since the constant linear velocity differs depending on the position in the radius of the optical disc.